


Oncoming Triple Threat

by Megane



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, Deaf Character, Exhaustion, Sign Language, Sparring, The ABO Equivalent of a Limit Break, Training, Unleashing One's Potential
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: Noctis is woken up one day for a training session. When Prompto and Nyx add in an extra twist, Noctis decides to do what he does best: improvise.





	Oncoming Triple Threat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always looking for an excuse to write more ABO, especially if it's combat related. I like playing around with the boys' different alignments, but I couldn't think of anything too interest. Plus, I've been dying to write Nyx again. So, here we are~
> 
> I've talked about how I do the ABO alignments before, but I might end up putting it on pillowfort at some point. Who knows; either way, enjoy!

It was too damn early in the morning for the packmind of Noctis’ brain to be working. Without meaning to, his Beta senses reached out. He could feel two familiar auras behind him. Both Alphas, both chattering in that tone that their alignment shared. Noctis crushed the pillow further over his head, but after another minute or two, he groaned out,

     “Can you two get out of my room?”

     “Oh, he’s awake,” said Prompto.

     “Of course, he’s awake,” Nyx said. His words were slower, more careful.

Noctis could still feel them in his room; they weren’t moving. He frowned against the fabric of his pillow before pulling it away and rolling over. “Good morning,” he said; his voice was rough with sleep, and his tone suggested that this was anything _but_ a good morning.

His best friend and his play-cousin were both sitting on the other side of his bed, watching him with identical smiles.

     “Mornin’, buddy,” Prompto said. He bounced in place briefly. “Sleep well?”

     “Woulda slept better if you two weren’t here.”

     “Don’t be sour,” Nyx teased. “So, good news.”

     “Five more minutes?” Noctis rolled back onto his side, but he didn’t put the pillow back in place. Instead, he tucked it under his head with a sigh.

     “You’re not gonna train with Gladio today.”

     “But…?”

     “But, even better news,” Prompto said. There was another telltale dip and rise of the mattress. “You’ll be training with us!”

     “Oh _great_ ,” Noctis said. He wasn’t sure that was any better. Two smaller Alphas instead of one big Beta. It’d be interesting, that’s for sure. He had never done this before. He took in a deep breath and let it out.

     “What’s for breakfast?”

     “Flapjacks,” Nyx said. “We went down to the Tonberry to pick something up.”

     “At least the food is good,” Noctis replied. He peeled the covers off his body. “Okay, seriously, get out. I need to change.”

 

Noctis stabbed his greatsword into the ground to support his weight. He slouched against it, trying to catch his breath as both Alphas watched him. Nyx was still in an attacking stance, and Prompto was somewhere in the rafters overhead. Noctis didn’t dare chance a look. He learned an hour ago to keep at least one of them in his sight. He had blood running down his right forearm, and his heart was beating rapidly in his ears.

Some vicious in his head was clamouring to get out. His Alphaic senses were sharper as they threatened to overflow the forefront of his mind. It was like a beast he was wrangling to get under control. _Let me out!_ the Alpha side of him demanded. _There’s a fight, and I want it_. He took a moment to close his eyes and take in a deep breath. He drowned the Alphaic fire in a Beta ocean of calm.

 _‘Don’t shift,’_ he reminded himself. _‘Don’t shift.’_

He took another breath, and when he opened his eyes, Nyx was gone.

Shit.

There was a change in the air just above his head. He looked up suddenly and saw Prompto dropping down with a mallet. Noctis let go of his greatsword. It vanished in fragments, and he dove out of the way. Prompto slammed down onto the ground and rolled forward, keeping pace with Noctis. Once he was on his feet, his mallet shifted into a machine gun. Noctis spared a glance over his shoulder. He could see the fierce blue fire in Prompto’s eyes. The air was suddenly thick with the smell of flowers and ozone like a storm encroaching on a field. That was the only warning Noctis had before the hail of bullets came.

He warped out of the way rapid fire, blinking in and out of existence enough to fluster Prompto. But also, he was looking for Nyx. The other Alpha was hiding somewhere. Noctis looked overhead when he could, but he couldn’t spot Nyx anywhere. Prompto’s lips moved into the shape of a whistle, but the sound was either swallowed by the gunfire or was intoned out of Noctis’ hearing range.

Noctis conjured a dagger in his hand. He was running low on energy. One last push. _One last push_. “Geh!” Prompto grunted. He opened out his hands suddenly when his weapon overheated. His eyes winced at the sudden pain in his palms. Noctis took quick advantage of this. He threw the dagger and warped close to Prompto. Just as he disappeared, he heard something land behind him. Nyx.

 _‘Perfect timing,’_ Noctis thought to himself as he tackled his friend. Prompto cried out, and the storm within him was so much stronger up close. Noctis grabbed his dagger, flipped it around, and pressed the smooth side to Prompto’s throat.

     Prompto raised his hands in the air. “Down,” he called out.

Noctis nodded, and he threw his dagger blindly upward, trying to get out of Nyx’s immediate line of sight. The weapon sank into the wood of the rafters above the entryway. Noctis rubbed his face with a shaky hand. _‘One last push,’_ he reminded himself, but even that was becoming farfetched. He dropped his hand and looked down. Nyx walked over to help Prompto up to his feet. The blond huffed his thanks and then walked off the training floor. Nyx looked up to his play-cousin.

 _“Get down here,”_ he said with casual influence. _“Let’s handle this face-to-face.”_

Again, that Alpha part of Noctis’ brain was quick to rise to the challenge, but it couldn’t penetrate that interior barrier. He opened out his hand and used the descent to calm himself again. Noctis landed heavily on his feet with a soft groan. He held Nyx’s gaze, and he was still on the defense when Nyx closed the space between them. Nyx cupped the back of Noctis’ neck. He rubbed against the tense muscles with his thumb and index fingers. Noctis relaxed immediately.

     “How’re you feeling?”

     “Tired. Sore.” Noctis looked up to Nyx. “Time out?”

     “Time out.”

     “Time out!” Prompto parroted from his place off to the side. He was sitting with his legs criss-crossed and was holding a sports bottle.

Noctis shot him a tired smile. Nyx pulled away from Noctis, and together, they walked over to where Prompto was sitting. Noctis flopped down onto the floor and let out a deep sigh. Prompto let out a low, rumbling sound and began kneading Noctis’ back.

     “Jeez, Noct. You’re burning up.”

     “Tired,” Noctis rasped out.

     “You sure you wanna continue then?”

     “Eh. I can. Just won’t be doing much the rest of the day.”

     Nyx set down a water bottle in front of Noctis’ face. “Don’t push yourself.”

     “How long have we been going for?”

Nyx sat down and pulled his phone out of his discarded jacket. Prompto kept a steady kneading on Noctis’ back. Noctis was tempted to place his head in his friend’s lap, but he’d be damned if he moved now.

     “Two and a half hours,” Nyx reported.

     Noctis sighed through his nose. “Thirty more minutes for a solid three, and then I’m tapped out.”

Nyx did something with his phone before setting it and his drink down. He patted Noctis on the back of his leg to get his attention. When he had it, Nyx began to sign:

_Thirty minutes is all I need to kick your ass._

Noctis rolled his eyes as the predictable comeback. He didn’t have the energy to fully sign back, but he felt like a quick raise of his middle figure was enough to drive the point. His mind was drifting; his body was being pushed to its limit, and though that wasn’t uncommon when he was training, he always needed a moment to ground himself again. The two Alphas chattered over his head in a tongue he couldn’t parse unless he shifted. A big part of his training was to control that, so he resisted the urge.

He did, however, shift closer to Prompto to get a better smell of his scent. Earthen and sky borne, the blond Alpha was an interesting mix. Noctis was glad when Prompto relaxed his posture. He wrapped his arms around his friend’s waist and leaned his head on Prompto’s stomach.

     “Wearin’ him out,” Prompto said to Nyx in their common tongue so Noctis could hear him teasing.

     “S’all your fault,” Noctis muttered back, but he was dipping too far away for coherency. He didn’t fall asleep. He fell into that star tinged space reserved solely for his Beta mind.

Was there a word for an inner body experience? For something more palpable and abstract than just reflection? Whatever the word was, Noctis enjoyed the experience. It removed him from his body — sore, strained, and overheated — and brought him to a far more pleasant plane of existence. He had grown very comfortable with this place beyond anyone’s reach.

It was daunting when he first experienced it as a kid though. His first haze left him mentally but briefly paralyzed like a living doll. He didn’t understand the Beta space, and all the older packminds in his father’s employ were too unfamiliar with the alignment to be of use. After Noctis slipped into an almost fatal catatonic state, King Regis immediately hired a slew of Beta tutors and caretakers. The turnaround was almost immediate. Noctis’ health bounced back under the Betas’ guidance and care, and the young prince found balance in his complicated alignment. He was metaphorically walked through the basics of Beta hazes. His tutors referred to the process of diving into one’s space ‘retreating’ usually with a capital R, but as a Lucis prince, Noctis’ alignment came with its own astral touch. It was harder for the royal caretakers to understand, but they did their best regardless.

Their efforts paid off. Noctis often retreated to give himself some time to heal and collect himself. Whether or not it worked that way for others, he’d never know, but it did wonders for him. By the time he resurfaced, his body felt so much cooler aside from where he and Prompto were touching. Noctis stirred with a hum, and Prompto drummed his fingers over Noctis’ back.

     “Feeling better?”

     “Much,” Noctis said with much more energy. He pulled himself away into a sitting position. He grabbed his water bottle and nearly drained the whole thing in one go. Nyx chuffed and growled, and Prompto waved a hand dismissively before chuffing in response.

     “You’re gonna get it, Noct,” he teased.

     Noctis shook his head and wiped the corners of his mouth with two fingers. “Nah, Nyx likes to hold back. I’ll be fine.”

     Nyx leveled the prince a look, but Noctis only smirked in response. “Bring it,” the Glaive said before coming to his feet.

     Noctis set his water bottle down. “After you.” He got him to his feet soon after.

Prompto spun around to face the training grounds again. He let out a sharp whistle that sent a chill down Noctis’ spine. The Omega part of his mind perked up at the sound. It was like a cat unfurling, pawing against the barrier. Noctis shot the blond a glare, but Prompto only laughed in reply.

So this was their plan. Fine by him.

He and Nyx stood in the center of the training grounds. Nyx adjusted his hearing aid before smoothing his hands over his pants. He tucked his hands in his pockets.

     “Weapons?” he asked.

     “Bladed,” Noctis said after a moment of thought. “Or barehanded.”

Nyx nodded. He stepped a foot back and leaned forward slightly. One hand curled up into a loose fist in front of his body. Whenever Noctis faced against Nyx, he felt as if he was preparing for an actual street fight. Something that was brutal without rules but carried a more casual air to it. Gladio, on the other hand, felt like a beast to overcome. It felt more life-threatening. It worked for his intimidating nature, but the difference between the two was jarring.

     “Ready?” Nyx asked, bringing the prince back to the moment.

     Noctis blinked with a jolt and then relaxed his posture. “Yeah.”

 _“Go then,”_ Nyx commended. At the same time, Prompto let out that intoned whistle.

Noctis felt his mind being pulled in two different directions. With a mental snap, he managed to keep himself together. Nyx ran forward, summoning a long blade from the Armiger. He swung out the blade, and Noctis waited until the last moment to defend with a conjured sword. Noctis braced his weight against Nyx’s attack, and he grit his teeth. He expected another whistle while he was vulnerable. When one didn’t come, he growled low in his throat and pushed Nyx away.

He was in quick pursuit. His and Nyx’s weapons clashed against each other, and each impact reverberated up Noctis’ arms. Nyx’s eyes were a darker shade of blue. He was holding back. Noctis could feel his presence like a heatwave. The Alphaic part of him was contained, ready to explode.

     “Going easy on me?” Noctis grunted out. He jumped in the air and kicked the older male in the chest. Nyx staggered back. Noctis pointed his sword at him. “Then, don’t regret it when I win.”

     Nyx twisted his sword with one hand before signing with the other: _I don’t think you can handle that._

     Noctis quickly gestured: _Try me. I deal with Gladio, remember?_

He touched his thumbs against each other, resting his sword against his shoulder. They held each other’s gaze, and the tension in the air was palpable. Nyx shifted slightly towards Prompto. He only broke his line of sight with Noctis to refer to the blond.

     “Prompto?”

     Noctis glanced over to watch his friend sign: _Give him hell_.

It was like the floodgates opened. Noctis nearly drowned in the sudden smell of ash. He brought his hand up to his nose to breathe against his palm. The scent was choking, but if he didn’t get used to it soon, he’d be at a disadvantage. He swiped out his sword and held it shoulder level. He stared down the blade towards Nyx, who held his weapon at his side. His faded blue eyes were a dark ocean colour now. Noctis narrowed his eyes, and he was still just barely prepared for when Nyx ran up to him.

 _“Stand down,”_ the Alpha ordered, slicing with his sword.

Noctis braced against both the attack of influence and the physical strike at his person. Prompto let out a complex whistle: long with an abrupt end followed by a short chirp. _Submit_ , the sound said. Noctis shook his head hard and focused his attention solely on Nyx.

Noctis wanted to end this as soon as possible, but with the two of them trying to force a shift, he needed to focus on defense. Plus, it would save his energy. He tossed his sword, and it fragmented before it hit the ground. He dropped his hands at his sides and let out a single breath, He retreated deep into himself. Prompto’s whistle made his Omega side flow up like a wave, but Noctis pawed it back down. He felt Nyx’s growl rumble through his own chest, but he quelled the Alphaic fire before it ignited.

This was his best defense: his secluded Beta space.

With his eyes closed, he had to rely on his other senses. The astral stars within him shifted over to one side and burned brighter. Ash filled his nose. Noctis warped out of the way. This time when Prompto whistled, it was out of pride. Nyx growled out another command, and the stars flickered black for a moment. Noctis felt himself shake his head.

 _No_. His voice floated outside of himself, outside of the internal self he had. He reached out a hand towards the cluster of stars, and they surged away from him. This was going to be an interesting fight.

Growing up, he never thought to ask his caretakers about actual combat. He was taught to defend, how to resist unwanted shifting, and how to keep himself calm in great distress, but he had never learned how to weaponise his alignment. One of them, however, hinted at it.

 _“Retreating is yet another thing that makes Betas unique,”_ they had said. _“It’s like a separate world inside of our mind where we can face our separate selves.”_

 _“How does that help?”_ Noctis had muttered, sitting on the training mats.

 _“It helps because, so long as you’re physically and mentally well, no one can touch you there. Three minds—”_ The older Beta held up three fingers. _“—in one.”_ They tapped their temple with their index finger. _“Can you imagine how powerful that is?”_

Maybe it was because of how young Noctis was at the time that they never breached the topic further, but now, he was starting to understand what they meant. Instead of letting Prompto and Nyx tug at his mind, Noctis took the reins himself.

He took in a stabilising breath, and his space became cooler. An Omega chill ran down his physical arms, and he reached out again towards the growing cluster. He opened his eyes to strike against Nyx before warping out of the way. He closed his eyes again.

Another whistle, and Noctis’ hearing pitched to his far left. Prompto. He shook his head just in time to notice another wave of brightly lit stars. Noctis felt a fist graze his cheek, and he warped out of the way again. Noctis opened his eyes as he struck forward again. He managed to connect, but there wasn’t as much power behind his strike. He winced and resurfaced completely. Maybe he was just too tired to try this out now.

The alarm on Nyx’s phone went off, and Noctis’ body took that as a sign to collapse. Nyx rushed forward to catch the prince in his arms.

     “You okay?” he asked.

     Noctis nodded his head. “Yeah. Just fine.”

     “Don’t be crazy,” Prompto said, coming to join them. _“Come lay down.”_

The influence was like a balm on his mind. Now that he was stationary, Noctis felt a massive headache brewing, and it even hurt to think. He whined as Nyx helped carry him over to the side again. Prompto sat down criss cross and guided Noctis’ head into his lap. His presence was welcome. He gently massaged Noctis’ temples and muttered sweet nothings to help keep the prince grounded.

Noctis’ very spirit felt strained and tired. He couldn’t do much more than just lay there.

     “Told you not to push yourself,” Nyx muttered. He sat down to Noctis’ right, watching him. “What were you thinking?”

     Noctis couldn’t sign, and he barely had the energy to talk. He tried anyway, “Wanted to try something.”

     “Try something?” Prompto asked softly.

     “Something someone told me… a while ago.” He opened his mouth to say more but couldn’t. He gave a weak shake of his head.

     Prompto shushed him. _“Just let me take care of you.”_

Noctis was happy to. Nyx folded the prince’s arms over his chest, but then he gave Noctis’ shoulder a playful punch. Noctis squinted at him, and Nyx signed, _Reckless_. Noctis huffed the smallest laugh. Maybe he was, but now he knew that there was untapped potential. Maybe later — way later — he would take the time to train with an older Beta and ask them to teach him all they could.


End file.
